


Shadows

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Microfic, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Axel loves the light from a flame – and spending time with Roxas.





	Shadows

Axel has always preferred to stay in the darkness, artificial lights hurting his eyes; if he has to use a light, a flame does him just fine.

Nothing beats sitting in near darkness, the only light coming from a candle or a fire, the flickering flames casting fascinating shadows all around them.

And, of course, the one thing that makes this even better is the inclusion of Roxas, his boyfriend; yeah, being there with Roxas is the best, snuggling up with guy he loves as the shadows dance – and Axel breathes a contented sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
